Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to an article-holding case, and more particularly to a modular case which is used to hold articles and is formed by fitting structural units of the standardized size and design.
The modular case of the prior art is generally formed of a plurality of panels and shelves, which are fastened together by nuts and bolts. The prior art modular case may be provided with one or more doors, which are fastened by hinges. The assembly of the prior art modular case is done with the help of hand tools and is therefore time-consuming. In addition, the panels are not held together securely and are therefore apt to sway.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a modular case which is free of the shortcomings of the prior art modular case described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the modular case comprising at least two upright side panels, at least one upright rear panel, at least one top panel, at least one bottom panel, and at least one shelf. The upright side panels are provided in the side wall of two longitudinal ends thereof with a plurality of retaining slots. The upright side panels are further provided in a rear longitudinal side wall with a plurality of retaining projections, and in a front longitudinal side wall with a plurality of pivoting lugs. The upright side panels are further provided in an inner side with a plurality of retaining grooves of a V-shaped cross section. The upright rear panel is provided in an inner side with a plurality of retaining cavities corresponding in location to the retaining projections of the upright side panels. The upright rear panel is further provided in the side wall of two longitudinal ends thereof with a plurality of retaining slots. The upright rear panel has two corrugated longitudinal sides. The top panel and the bottom panel are basically similar in construction to each other and are provided in three side walls with a plurality of retaining projections corresponding in location to the retaining slots of the upright side panels.
The modular case of the present invention is formed by fitting together various panels of the standardized size and design, which include the upright side panels, the upright rear panel, the top panel, and the bottom panel. The various panels are held together by means of retaining projections and retaining slots or cavities. The modular case has a hollow interior which is formed and defined by the upright side panels, the upright rear panel, the top panel, and the bottom panel. The hollow interior can be divided into a plurality of compartments by shelves which are retained in the retaining grooves of the inner sides of the upright side panels.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.